fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetrius Delvarood
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. He's also the protagonist of the G. I. story. A warrior, an adventurer and the newest member of the Lenestriel guild, who just came back from his first mission. At the time the story starts, he wakes up from his rest to the voice of his childhood friend calling him to their next mission, as he had promised. In trying to avoid keeping that promise, little does he know about the many other events he would be getting himself involved with... ...Perhaps it is Fate that leads him to the crossroads of destiny, where he shall meet the Chaos that Sephiria is emblem for. Appearance Should be the same as the drawings in this page. In the story, he was initially described as follows: Deme_Looks1.png Deme_Looks2.png Personality Demetrius starts the story sounding like a straightforward adventurer, with a good sense of justice to boot. While this might make him seem initially like the archetype of a hero, some things about his personality deviate from this even early at the story. At the start of his journey, Demetrius doesn't hold a high impression of himself nor aspires for anything grandiose for the timebeing: Seeing himself at best as an average warrior of sorts, he fully admits to being a beginner and though the thought does bother him at times, it remains something that he can fully deal with and even forget about with something as simple as a joke made to himself. He is also not the brightest person around and sometimes can even have a childish (or rather silly) naivety about himself, as seen during one of his jokes: Case in point: There's a side to Demetrius' personality that is utterly genuine and trusting (also in a way, sort of stupid) enough to initially believe things written in fairytales were actually "true histories of the past", and that the ways of adventuring in reality should be anything like that. ...This is not to mention that despite being close enough to his childhood friend (Bridget) for many to think of them as a couple, Demetrius doesn't seem to do as much of an effort to attend to her demands - even moreso when it comes to promises he should probably be keeping. Though everything indicates that they are really important to each other, he has shown a disposition to escape his responsibilities (and by extension, escape her) if given the opportunity to. This leads to several "shortcomings" in the current state of their relationship - though most of the time he ends up going back on his escape plans to help her out by the end of the day or if he realizes that she does need his assistance. While the warrior does enjoy his time adventuring on his own, he showed genuine care for the girl when he turned back immediately to rescue Bridget at the time she was suddenly attacked by monsters. Despite his thoughts which lead to some people thinking of him as stupid more often than not, Demetrius has shown that for all of his beginner status, he's actually a very capable adventurer. He displayed enough prowess in fencing to fend off multiple monsters mostly on his own and can at least think quickly enough to prevent the worst case scenario in a disadvantageous battle situation. That means that his brains can work rather well with his brawn... But apparently and so far, it's only like that when it comes to any matters that can be related to fighting. That means that he knows how to come up with nice strategies... But also that he can go straight to a snarky disposition if things come up short (which can get the best of him as this came close to happening in his first fight against monsters in the forest). Nonetheless, in a hard situation his actions betray his words. ...Demetrius has showed himself willing to use his body as the shield to give Bridget more of a chance to escape instead of running away with her, ''even if that would mean that his own odds of surviving the encounter with the monsters would go down. And because he knows of his own limitations, Demetrius actually admires the stronger adventurers and the heroes of ages past - this is particularly easy to notice on how he respects Testament's power and how he recognizes Yamato's skills. Of course, his views firmly clash with Yamato's own when it comes to the ammount of respect that adventurers who dedicated themselves to heroism (like the great Lezard) deserve. This clash leads to Demetrius soon developing a sense of rivalry with the demi-human. This rivalry and also a sense of duty come into play when they challenge each other to a duel, with Demetrius clearly stating that his intention is to make Yamato lose "to someone who follows the very idea he thinks so poorly of", thus making him understand the valour that can be found in taking actions for the sake of others and, perhaps, the world. Perhaps a bit on the surprising side, he also shows actual concern for Yamato's future despite the bad start they were off to, admitting to the boy that part of his motivations in taking up his challenge is to "take him out of this path he's in": Demetrius is also noted to be a rather unlucky lad, both by the narrative and other characters as (starting with Bridget) many of them proceed to call him "Poor Demetrius" - usually sooner than later upon their first meeting, and for whatever reason they have at the time. All in all, there's certainly much room for growth in Demetrius' personality, but he has some well-defined values that he goes by as an adventurer. How they will grow and change - or rather, mature - as the story goes on is certainly something to be seen in future chapters. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C Name: Demetrius Delvarood Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: 20 years old. Gender: Male Classification: Warrior, Adventurer, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled in the use of swords (can also dual wield if he has two of them), Use of Energeia grants him Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it), Accelerated Development (Even in his first battle against Yamato, Demetrius learned the equivalent of months of training during a short span of time) ( and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Demetrius is resistant to powers he has displayed, Wind Manipulation (can be used to enhance his stats further still), resistance to Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, as well as Corruption, Petrification and Paralysis (has been faced with and adapted to the powers of beginner adventurers during his training). Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of fighting multiple goblins and their tamed wolf at once. Any warrior who left the academy should be capable enough to fight beginner class Ice users who can flash freeze someone with ease or Magma users who generate this much energy with Grave Geyser Rosetta - Demetrius is superior to them.) Speed: Subsonic (Albeit not as fast as Yamato - and though the thief was nowhere near serious about the match - Demetrius grew accustomed enough to his movements to somewhat keep up with him, in a short time.), Transonic with Auramental amps (Yamato admitted that sound followed his blade, with Demetrius going as far as stating that the wind carried him just as it carried vibrations - and Demetrius was getting faster as the battle went on). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Physically stronger than Naomeen.) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Endured attacks from Yamato. As a warrior, Demetrius should also be able to enhance his defenses further by manipulating the flow of Energeia coursing through his body.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Technically higher by throwing his sword, albeit he will have to recover it if he does so. Stamina: Superhuman. Has endured harsh training to become a warrior and adventurer in his own right, so he can last in the battlefields he may find. Can fight several monsters on his own and hold his ground somewhat. Demetrius also endured a long beating from a stronger opponent like Yamato in all possible fronts, persisting for so long that the latter eventually acknowledged his potential. Is well above the average adventurer in this regard and particularly stubborn - which makes Demetrius push himself beyond what should be the limits of his body, even at the point where he should barely be able to stand. Intelligence: Average. Though knowledgeable in regards to fighting and capable of coming up with good strategies in the middle of a battle, Demetrius is actually not all that much of the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to a lot of matters that aren't related to "warrior talk". Weaknesses: * None notable (aside from common human weaknesses). Equipment * Short Sword - A mundane everyday short sword. At times, Demetrius also uses the scabbard in combat. Notable Techniques/Attacks * Wind Aurament: Demetrius' innate elemental manipulation. It grants him control over the element of wind. With Demetrius being a warrior, he mainly uses this technique to further enhance his combat prowess by infusing his body with the energy whose properties once made and shaped the various aspects of air present in the world. Theoretically speaking, one can use this same technique to fly or generate vaccums, but both of these are advanced skills that Demetrius has no mastery of. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Never Veola (EVOLVERSE) Never Veola's Profile (This was Dreamer's Nightmare Veola against Demetrius as of the Introduction Arc.) Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: "Non desistas Non Exieris (Never give up, Never surrender - also to Never give up on yourself.")/ "Nihil difficile volenti - Nothing is impossible for the strong willed." Date of Birth: August 08 Horoscope/Zodiac: Leo Birthplace: Not yet mentioned. Hobbies: Training. Values: Bridget, his homeland, the world. Likes: Good ideals, heroism, sleeping, Bridget. Dislikes: Villains (or whatever definition he gives to evildoers) and in a way also Bridget, making promises (admitted to suck at keeping them). Eye Color: A tone of Indigo Blue. Hair Color: Black. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Himself/Lenestriel Guild. Gallery Dem_VsMon2.png|Demetrius fights some Goblins. Deme_VsYama.png|Demetrius duels Yamato. Dem_Pri.png|Demetrius 'doing fine' in Priscila's house. Facts about the character - If he had a theme song it would definitely be something like Adrenaline by Nine Lashes. - There's a running gag where nearly every character (be they friend or foe) in the series calls him "Poor Demetrius" at some point in regards to his shortcomings, something he started getting rather annoyed at as of Chapter 4. Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:EVOLVERSE